walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick's Group (Comic Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Volume 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became leader after with Shane's death. The group serves as the center of the story. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's Group didn't know each other before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Main article: Atlanta Survivor Camp Miles Behind Us Main articles: Wiltshire Estates, Greene Family Farm, Tyreese's Group Safety Behind Bars Main article: Meriwether County Correctional Facility The Heart's Desire Main article: Meriwether County Correctional Facility The Best Defense Main articles: Meriwether County Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia This Sorrowful Life Main articles: Meriwether County Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia The Calm Before Main article: Meriwether County Correctional Facility Made To Suffer Main articles: Meriwether County Correctional Facility, Woodbury, Georgia Here We Remain Main articles: Greene Family Farm, Abraham's Group What We Become Main article: Cynthiana, Kentucky Fear The Hunters Main article: Fr. Gabriel Stokes' Church, The Hunters Life Among Them Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone Too Far Gone Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone No Way Out Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone We Find Ourselves Main article: Alexandria Safe-Zone A Larger World Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony Something To Fear Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors What Comes After Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors March To War Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Saviors, The Kingdom All Out War Main article: The Militia, The Saviors A New Beginning Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, Magna's Group Whispers Into Screams Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Whisperers Life And Death Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Whisperers No Turning Back Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony Call To Arms Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony The Whisperer War Main article: The Militia, The Whisperers A Certain Doom Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, The Saviors Lines We Cross Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania New World Order Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, The Saviors, Oceanside, The Commonwealth Members *Carl Grimes (Leader) *Sophia Grimes *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Annie *Siddiq *Dante *Mikey *Earl Sutton *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Lydia *Laura *Vincent *Julia *Juanita Sanchez *Mercer *''Rick Grimes'' (Former Leader) *''Dwight'' *''Andrea Grimes'' *''Gabriel Stokes'' *''Ezekiel'' *''Rosita Espinosa'' *''Nicholas'' *''Denise Cloyd'' *''Glenn'' *''Abraham Ford'' *''Morgan Jones'' *''Dale'' (De-Facto Leader) *''Ben'' *''Billy'' *''Hershel Greene'' *''Lori Grimes'' *''Judith Grimes'' *''Alice Warren'' *''Billy Greene'' *''Patricia'' *''Axel'' *''Tyreese'' *''Carol'' *''Allen'' *''Chris'' *''Julie'' *''Donna'' *''Shane'' (Former Leader) *''Jim'' *''Amy'' Deaths *Amy *Jim (Alive) *Shane (Alive and Zombified) *Donna *Julie (Alive and Zombified) *Chris *Allen *Carol (Alive and Zombified) *Tyreese (Alive and Zombified) *Axel *Patricia *Billy Greene *Alice Warren *Judith Grimes *Lori Grimes *Hershel Greene *Billy *Ben *Dale *Morgan Jones *Abraham Ford *Glenn *Denise Cloyd *Nicholas *Ezekiel (Alive and Zombified) *Rosita Espinosa (Alive and Zombified) *Gabriel Stokes *Andrea Grimes (Alive and Zombified) *Dwight *Rick Grimes (Alive and Zombified) Killed Victims *Bicycle Girl (Zombified) *Front (Zombified) *Reggie (Zombified) *Amy (Before Reanimation) *Shane (Alive and Zombified) *Shawn Greene (Zombified) *Arnold Greene (Before Reanimation) *Lacey Greene (Before Reanimation) *Julie (Alive and Zombified) *Chris (Alive and Zombified) *Rachel Greene (Zombified) *Susie Greene (Zombified) *Thomas Richards *Mike (Zombified) *Terry (Zombified) *Dexter *Allen (Before Reanimation) *Eugene Cooney (Alive) *Otis (Zombified) *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) *Bruce Allan Cooper (Caused) *Sam *Carol (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Zombified) *James Lee Steagal *Eric *Raymond Hilliard *Charlie Banes *Rudy Warburton *Teddy Grainger *Bart *Don Horgan *Daniel *Johnny Aldridge *Arlo Simmons *Jake *Evan *Ronnie *Alex *Andy *Gabriel Harris *Tyreese (Zombified) *Wes Strunk (Zombified) *Andy *Craig *Jud *Billy *Ben *Chris *Theresa *Albert *David *Greg *Charlie *Dale (Before Reanimation) *Scott (Before Reanimation) *Peter Anderson *Derek *Patrick *Carlos *Sandra *Bruce (Out of Mercy) *Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Ethan *Abraham Ford *Glenn (Indirectly Caused) *Seth *Connor *Holly (Zombified) *Gary *Davis (Caused or Direct) *Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) *Mike *Donnie *Bernie (Indirectly Caused) *Joshua *Gregory (Caused) *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Oscar (Zombified) *Larry (Zombified) *Amber (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Luke (Zombified) *Tammy Rose (Zombified) *Carson (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified) *Morton Rose *Brandon Rose (Zombified) *Gabriel Stokes (Indiretcly Caused) *Sherry (Accidental) *Andrea Grimes (Zombified) *Beta *Dwight *Rick Grimes (Zombified) *Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers *Many unnamed Scavengers *Many unnamed Saviors *Many unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *Following Rick's death, only two of the original Atlanta camp survivors are still alive: Carl and Sophia. Category:Groups Category:Comic Characters